


Random Avatar One-shots

by clowf



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clowf/pseuds/clowf
Summary: A variety of ATLA smut one-shots, no LOK at least for now. I will take any request I find interesting.
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Katara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Random Avatar One-shots

Katara laid back on the hot, stony ground, her feet dipped in the lake in front of her. The sun's fiery glare was fading, soon to be replaced by the chill darkness of the night. It had been around half an hour since Sokka and Aang had left to return to camp. Behind Katara was Toph, sitting upon a seat of rock which she had made for herself. Toph was looking off absentmindedly. She was still wondering if she should ask the question that had been burning in her mind since the moment Aang and Sokka left. 

"Well Toph, I think it's time for us to head back." Katara sighed, sitting up. "Aang and Sokka might get worried if we stay out too late."

This was it. Toph knew this was the perfect moment, her opportunity. But even the thought of asking the question filled her with anxiety.

"Toph?" 

"Oh, um, yeah! Yeah we should get going!" Toph stumbled.

Katara gave Toph a confused glare, that Toph couldn't see of course.

"Everything OK Toph?" Katara questioned.

Toph stood up from her rock, took a deep breath, and walked over to Katara. She felt her nerves attacking, but tried her best to repress them.

"Katara."

"Yeah?"

"Would you, um, want to go skinny dipping with me?" Toph blurted out.

"What?"

"Yeah, skinny dipping!" Toph tried to sound confident. "Oh, wait, do you not know what skinny dipping is?"

"No, no. I know. I just...didn't really expect you to ask something like that."

Toph's nerves were flaring up again. Was she going to regret this?

"I mean, forget it! No, that was silly! Let's just go back to camp." Toph sputtered. She quickly began to walk towards the camp, hoping Katara would follow and this could all just be an odd, forgotten memory. But to Toph's suprise, she didn't sense Katara moving at all.

"We...could try it." Katara murmured. Toph was shocked.

"Really?" Toph tried to hide her excitement. 

"I mean, just for a little. But we can't do it for too long! I don't want Sokka and Aang to worry about us!"

Toph returned to Katara. As they both stood just above the lake, they both realized there was a question to be addressed. An awkward one.

"So um, who get's naked first?" asked Toph bluntly.

"You first, since you came up with the idea." Katara told Toph

"Only fair" Toph said with a shrug, and quickly began undressing.

Once Toph had finished, Katara looked over her. She was quite underdeveloped in the front, her chest still being nearly flat. Despite this, her ass was full, plump, and muscular. Katara couldn't help but peek her head around Toph and take a bashful glance at it. It was just so big!

"What are you doing Katara?" Toph said suspiciously, putting her hands on her wide hips.

"Oh ah, nothing!". Katara replied. Toph chuckled.

"Alright, now it's your turn!" Toph said eagerly

Katara took a quick paranoid glance around, before stripping down herself. Katara was very busty, especially compared to Toph. Her body was as smooth as her skin was soft, although she had to admit her rear was lacking in the presence of Toph's. Unexpectedly, Toph reached out and firmly groped Katara's breasts.

"Toph! What are you doing!?" yelled Katara.

"Um, how else am I supposed to tell how big they are?"

Katara reluctantly accepted this logic, and did nothing as Toph felt her up.

"Wow Katara, you've got a big rack!" smiled Toph.

"Could you not...say it like that." Katara blushed.

"Oh, don't be such a prude! Let's dive in."

Toph took a running start, and cannonballed in the lake. Water splashed in all directions, most of it soaking Katara. "Toph!" complained Katara.

Toph swam up to the surface laughing. "This feels REALLY good Katara! Cmon, get in with me!"

Katara slowly dipped her toes into the lake. Then her feet, then her legs, before she slowly descended into the water.

"Lame!" Toph shouted from afar. Toph had already swam to near the middle of the lake.

"Oh really?" Katara began to swim rapidly towards Toph. Her body felt so free like this. When she caught up with Toph, she had a rope of water whip Toph's ass.

"Ow!" Toph yelped, as her butt jiggled from the impact. In retaliation, Toph swam under Katara, poked out from below, and began to pinch Katara's nipples. 

"T-toph, ouch! Those are sensitive, yknow!"

"That's why I'm squeezing them!" Toph said devilishly

"You little..." Katara murmured. Without thinking, Katara firmly grasped Toph's pussy. A jolt of pleasure ran up Toph's body, resulting in a cute little moan coming straight from the little earthbender.

"Oh, you like that?" questioned Katara seductively

"No!" Toph lied

Katara continued to rub Toph's pussy. It felt very relaxed and soft, Toph must have masturbated a lot. Katara thought curiously of when Toph could find the time, given their busy schedule. But for just that moment, Katara had let her guard down. Suddenly, a firm finger shot straight up her pussy.

"~Ooh, Toph!" Katara moaned. It was so humiliating, but Katara just couldn't hold it in. Toph's earthy fingers were rubbing around vigiriously inside Katara's pussy. Katara could feel her whole body getting intensely hot. Toph leaned forward, and began to suckle Katara's buxom breasts. Katara had certainly masturbated before, but this sensation was completely new to her. She was overwhelmed with pleasure.

Toph removed her mouth from Katara's breasts, and moved up towards her lips.

"Um, do you want to...kiss?" Toph asked awkwardly

"Just this once" Katara responded, and leaned forward, awaiting Toph as she continued to finger Katara's pussy.

Toph leaned in, and began to passionately kiss Katara, without breaking any of her finger movements. Katara could feel herself beginning to leak her juices onto Toph's tiny hands. Suddenly, the kiss became far more erotic, as Katara felt the force of Toph's tounge attempting to push through her lips. She let it in, Toph's tongue wrapping around hers.  
Katara had forgotten all about Aang and the others. She could feel something coming, rushing from within. Katara was going to orgasm. 

Toph pulled away from the kiss, seeming to sense this.

"Are you going to cum for me, Katara?" asked Toph passionately. 

"Y-yes" Katara whispered.

"I said, are you going to cum for me!?" Toph demanded

"Yes!"

"And why are you going to cum?"

"C-Come on Toph, you already know that."

"I said, and why are you going to cum?"

"B-because your fingering my pussy."

"Good. Now do it Katara do it! I know you can do it!"

As a final push of encouragement, Toph gave Katara a quick kiss on the mouth. That was all it took. Suddenly, Katara's body began to shake furiously, as it all came out.

"~Oooh! Oh fuck Toph!" Katara moaned

"I don't think Iv'e ever heard you say fuck before." Toph laughed.

A few seconds later, and Katara's orgasm was over. She felt satisfied, but Toph clearly didn't. 

"Let's go back to land, Katara. Iv'e got an idea."

By the time Katara and Toph arrived back on land, night had come. The hot ground grew cold as the stars appeared. 

"Alright Katara, I know you probably want to get back to camp so I'll make it easy on you. All you need to do, is sit on the ground and keep your tongue out."

Katara was confused by this request, but did it it anyways. Laying naked on the ground with her tongue sticking out was quite embarrassing. Her face began to grow red again. Toph, after a brief moment of admiring Katara's body, walked just behind where her head was lying. She was out of Katara's sight.

"Toph?" Katara questioned, trying to maneuver her head so that'd she be able to see her again. "Top-" but Katara was cut short, as in an instant Toph had sat her massive ass on Katara's face.

"Mmmm-Mmmmppph!" Katara shouted, muffled from below. Toph smiled joyfully, as her entire bottom became overwhelmed with the pleasure of Katara's tounge.

"How's it feel down there, Katara?" Toph asked happily. The only results were even more muffled shouting.

"Ok Katara, calm down. Someone's sitting on your face, it's not the end of the world! Now, start licking!"

After some apprehension, Toph felt Katara's tounge begin to maneuver around. Eventually, Katara found where Toph's pussy was, and began to lick it furiously, hoping to get out from under Toph as soon as she could.

"~I-I-Oh Katara!" Toph yelped, rubbing herself back and fourth across Katara's face. Toph had the suspicion Katara had finally come to like it. Her licking was becoming more vigorous, and on top of that Katara had managed to move her arms low enough to begin masturbating. But this still wasn't quite enough to Toph to orgasm.

"Hey Katara, let's mix thing up a little!" began Toph.

"Mmmphh?"

"How about you waterbend a little?" 

A few moments later, two oddly phallic ropes of water had emerged from the lake. As they met with Toph, one found her mouth, and one found her pussy. The first rope forced it's way into Toph's mouth, and began to slosh in and out of it. Toph could feel herself getting wet as the water crept it's way into the back of her throat and flew back out again. This was really naughty for Katara, not that Toph was complaining. Without even a pause from the first rope, the second rope entered Toph's pussy moments later. At first it felt pretty strange, but as it went deeper and deeper Toph felt a kind of pleasure she had never felt before. Her whole body began convulsing. Katara's tounge on her pussy, a rope of water inside her, and another deepthroating her mouth. Toph could feel it.

"K-Katara, I'm gonna cum!" Toph said from above.

Quickly, Toph's whole body began conversing. Katara's rope left Toph's pussy just as she began to squirt. She squirted all over Katara's face, neck, and breasts. However, even after a solid couple of seconds of squirting, her orgasm continued. Her pussy felt more sensitive than ever, and her squirting wouldn't stop. Was Katara...bending her somehow? Toph never confirmed it, but she always assumed so as her orgasm lasted multiple times longer than what it normally should.

After Toph's prolonged orgasm, Toph and Katara laid back down on the ground. After a minute of looking up at the stars, Toph felt a gentle, larger hand creep over and cradle hers. Toph squeezed the hand, and it squeezed back. Katara, taking Toph by surprise, leaned over and gave her a little, innocent kiss. 

"Could we, um, do that again sometime Toph?" Katara asked coyly

"Of course!"

The two girls put back on their clothes, and walked off to camp, hand in hand.


End file.
